Exculbar
by Blood Red Sharingan
Summary: The Exculbar comes and gets repaired at DS9 Will have alot to with DS9 later!
1. Default Chapter

****

This story is a product of my imagnation. IF it protains to anything that you have done. I'm sorry, it wasn't spossed too.

lets start with the characters I don't own because they are StarTrek characters.

All of DS9

All of Enterprise

Dax Symboint

B4

Now lets move on to characters that belong to StarShip Dorne(if you want the url, email me and let me know)

Clair McCauley(not currently in story but will be later.)

now on with the show.

Prolouge

The Exculbar was a fairly new ship.

The warp capicities were the best that StarFleet had.

The only problem was that it had been present in the Dominion War.

Normaly that wouldn't be a problem, but over half the crew was killed by changelings.

The Vulcan Captain, T'no son of T'fell, was the best Vulcan Captain in the fleet. He had led the Exculbar to victory numerous times.

He was now dead.

He had logically given himself up to save his crew, but the changelings had killed some crew members anyway.

Sarah Woodland, the small but rowdy first officer was also killed.

The second officer, B4, brother to the destroyed Data, was still funicatal.

B4, who was just like Data in many ways, was currently acting captain of the ship.

Toreal Dax was the tenth host of the symbiont Dax. She got away with very few injuries. She also managed to contact both DS9 and the StarShip Enterprise.

Toreal was the Chief Medical Officer and third inline if something happened to the Captain and others.

All but the ensigns were either missing or perished.

Now, the Exculbar was docked at DS9, getting repaired while they waited for their new crew.

With any luck, they wouldn't have to wait for long.


	2. A story begins

Here is chapter one

Ch1- The begining of a story.

Lt. Tamurl and Captain Rob Singer were abored the transport ship, Tivan, travelig to DS9

Tamurl was a female Vulcan. She had black hair and black eyes. Tamurl was twenty-three earth years and very good at what she did, engeering.

Rob singer, on the other hand, was an earth male who was thirth-six years.

He had graduated from the the Acadmey with honors and was almost given a ship to command right away.

He could handle almost anything that was thrown at thim, anything expect talk to Vulcans.

They were hard to talk to and they always took jokes literaly.

_Wonder if this is how Dr. McCoy felt with Spock,_ Rob mused as he studied the Vulcan's emotionless face, _Like he couldn't be told anything without Commander Spock being logical_.

Then he had an idea.

Maybe she would talk about other Vulcans.

"Um.."Rob stammered, "Lieutenant?"

"Yes Captain?" Came Tamurl's brisk reply.

"How is Ambassdor Spock?" he asked, "Any troube from other Vulcans?"

"Vulcan's do not give other's trouble," Tamurl said flatly, "It is illogical. Therefor the Ambassdor is fine."

Rob sighed, this was going to be a long flight.

* * *

Dr. Julian Bashir was depressed.

His wife, Ezri Dax, was killed by a rouge Ferengi and now the next host of Dax, Toreal, was on the station.

Well, atleast she would be leaving soon.

Soon he wouldn't have to think about Dax again.

* * *

Commander J.T. Roberts was resting on the Enterprise.

She was due to the be first officer on the Exculbar.

But to do that, J.T. needed to get to Deep Space Nine, home of the Domian War.

J.T., short for Julia Tilton, wasn't looking forword to going there, she had heard that the Bajorians there were very tempermental, much like the Klingons that she had the displeasure of working with.

"Picard to Commander Roberts," Came a voiice in her comm badge.

"Roberts here."

"We are apporaching Deep Space Nine."

"Okay sir. Thank you."

"Picard out."

When the communcation was cut off, J.T. couldn't help but wonder if she would survive this post.


	3. A councler

**This story is a product of my imagination. IF it is like anything that you have done. I'm sorry, it shouldn't be like that.**

**Lets start with the characters I don't own because they are StarTrek characters.**

**All of DS9**

**All of Enterprise**

**Dax Symboint**

**B4**

**Now lets move on to characters that belong to StarShip Dorne(if you want the URL, email me and let me know)**

**Claire McCauley (not currently in story but will be later.)**

**Now on with the show.**

Chapter two – A counselor 

"Major," a voice said to Kira Nerys, "Can I speak with you?"

Kira Nerys turned and saw an android.

"Yes?" she quarried, running a hand through her short, cropped hair, "Who are you?"

The android looked discomforted.

"How long have you been in command of the station?"

"Sirs," the pilot of the transport ship said, "We have arrived. Be prepared to transport over."

"Ensign," Rob said, confusion in his blue eyes, "are you not going to stay and rest?"

"No," the Ensign said, "My orders were to deliver you to the station and then go back to Earth."

"Sounds logical," Tamurl said, "Now please contact the Major to let her know that we are here."

"Yes sir," the Ensign said pressing some buttons on the control pad in front of him.

The face of a Bajorian woman appeared on the small screen in front of him.

'Yes?" she barked.

"I am sending over Captain Singer and Lt. Tamurl," the Ensign said, "are you ready?"

"Yes," the Bajorian woman snapped, "send them over."

"Prepare to transport," the Ensign said.

The feeling of the transporter beam grabbed the forms of the two officers and picked their forms apart, piece by piece.

* * *

"A Betazoid is the best choice for a counselor," Admiral Jones said to Samantha Lorres, "Betazoids tend to help the patients better."

Samantha sighed in defeat. She could tell that the Admiral really wanted her to take this assignment and she realized that she would have to. He would order her to take it.

"I'll take it," Samantha said standing up.

'Okay," Jones said, "You leave for DS9 in three days."

* * *

"Captain," Chief O' Brian said in his Scottish tones, "Lieutenant, welcome to DS9."

Tamurl looked at the man in front of her and said, "Thank you Mr.…"

Tamurl trailed off.

"O' Brian," Chief O' Brian said, "Pleased to meet you Lt. Tamurl."

* * *

J.T. was on the Bridge with the Captain and the medical officer.

'Captain!" Dr. Crusher said, "Are those Romulan ships?"

Picard looked at Dr. Crusher and said, "No. Now don't over excite Commander Roberts."

"Beverly smiled, her eyes twinkling.

"Sorry J.T.," she said smiling.

"Doctor," Picard scolded, "formalities."

Then he added, "Please escort the Commander to Transporter Room three."


End file.
